Shattered
by Supadude51
Summary: Contains spoilers for chapter 416! It's been a few weeks since Tartarus was defeated. Everyone left Magnolia except Lucy. Now she's all alone. The pain of loneliness can sometimes be enough to break someone. But sometimes, instead of breaking, something much worse happens. They shatter. Mainly Nalu, but some other ships are mentioned. One-shot. Rated T for feels.


**Hey guys...So I'm depressed because Hiro Mashima has just broken my heart with chapter 416 of Fairy Tail. And I need to right to get my mind off it. So, here's a little thing I put together. Mostly Nalu.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, all characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>Lucky Lucy Heartfilia laid in her bed, like she had the past couple of weeks. She was lonely. It's been so long since Lucy had seen her friends. After Tartarus, well...no one was the same. Everyone was broken, but not Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. Nope, she wasn't broken.<p>

She was shattered. Like Aquarius' key when the Celestial Spirit King was summoned. Like her heart when her friends went their separate ways. Like her soul when Natsu left without saying goodbye.

That was the worst though. She didn't really need anyone else, so long as she had him. And now, she had no one. Not a single person.

She also rarely used her Celestial Spirits these days anymore. She had no need to, seeing as she now was no longer going on missions with Erza, or Gray, or...Natsu.

Her thoughts always came back to Natsu, one way or another. She still remembered the way she had found out he had left. She had come home and thought there was someone in her apartment. She screamed for him to get out. Then she saw the letter, and suddenly she was wishing he would pop up through the window. For him to say it was just a joke. For him to raid her fridge. For him to sleep in her bed. For him to invade her personal space.

She would do anything to have him break into her apartment again.

Was she overreacting a little, maybe. After all, he had said it was only going to be a year, then he would come back. But they were supposed to only be on Tenrou Island for a few days. They were gone seven years. What if something like that happened? What if he just vanished? What if all her friends did?

Lucy broke down into sobs and began to cry into her seemingly always damp pillows. They were not stained with her tears though. There was no spot that was not already stained with tears.

Lucy found herself doing that a lot. Crying. She had thought that she would be unable to cry by this point, either by becoming numb to the pain or simply because she ran out of tears. She was surprised she had any tears left, and there was definitely an empty, soul crushing, void of nothingness and pain where her heart should have been.

It didn't help that she re-read that letter he wrote over and over again. It was the only thing she had left of him. She never kept a memento of him, as she never thought she would need one. At least, not now. Not so sudden. She had considered going to his house, but she could bring herself to do it. She wasn't masochistic enough to put herself through the pain she would feel by going there.

She was lucky that her landlady had temporarily removed her rent, as she didn't think that she would survive if went on a simple mission. She supposed her nickname held some truth then. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. That was her. Lucky Lonely Abandoned Forgotten Left To Wallow In Her Own Self-Pity Lucy Heartfilia.

The was a knock on her window. Her tears stopped as she bolt up, hope filling the void in her heart. Until she saw the tree branch tap her window again. Then she cried even harder. The pain hurt more when it had hope to crush and bleed out before raking it across her soul, burning like a bunch of hot coals.

Fiery coals.

Fire.

…

Natsu…

More tears. More pain.

Her soul shattered once more.

She wanted Aquarius back. She wanted her friends back. She wanted her parents back. She wanted Natsu back.

Above all, she wanted the pain to end. She just didn't want to hurt anymore.

She wanted...Tears welled up...She wanted...She was about to break down again...She wan-

_KNOCK-KNOCK_

Some one was at the door. No one was ever at the door. But it wasn't him. He would never use the door. He would always use the window. So Lucy rolled over in bed, pulling her covers closer around her. She'd get it tomorrow. Maybe.

* * *

><p>It was now a little over a year after the Tartarus incident, and everything was kinda back to normal. The guildhall was rebuilt, again, and life in the guild was starting to feel normal once more. Most things had stayed the same, but some stuff had changed. Like, Laxus was now the master, and he was no longer a jerk. Most of the time. He had actually started dating Mirajane. And Levy and Gajeel were dating now as well, as were Gray and Juvia. Also, Erza and Jellal were meeting up more frequently, now that the dark guilds were pretty much all destroyed. Evergreen and Elfman's wedding was going to be in a few months. Bisca's second child was expected to be due around the time of the wedding as well.<p>

Lucy no longer felt lonely. She was now numb to the pain she had suffered through in the first few weeks after the incident. At least that's what she told herself.

She had just returned from another day at the guild, when she noticed something was...off. There was something about her apartment that felt different. But she hadn't felt anything like this in over a year since…

She ran up the stairs and turned the corner, confirming her suspicions. He was sitting on her bed, looking rather bored until he saw her, at which point his face lit up in delight. He was a little older and buffer than she remembered, but it was him. The same pink hair. The same dopey grin. The same…

"Hey, Luce!"

...dense personality...

She crossed her room to her bed so face, she couldn't remember even taking the steps to move. Then she did something that shocked both of them.

_SMACK!_

She slapped his face so hard, his face was bruised for a week afterward. Her hand was bruised for two weeks.

"Some welcome," Natsu muttered, rubbing his cheek.

_SMACK!_

One more bruise for the both of them.

"Shut up!" Lucy screamed at him, all of the pain she had been bottling up for the past year showing on her face. It almost seem to extrude out of her body. She then let out all of the emotions she had as she screamed at Natsu, "You leave without saying goodbye, and you say to me is 'Hey'? Really? Do you know what I felt this past year? Everyone was gone, but at least they had the decency to say goodbye to my face! You just give me a dumb letter. I thought we were friends! I can't believe you would do something so inconsiderate! No, actually I take that back! I can believe it. Only a spineless coward would do something so low, and that is what you are, Natsu. A no-good, two-timing, back-stabbing, inconsiderate, spineless coward! You are a horrible person, and I'm not sure why I ever called you my friend. I _hate_ you Natsu Dragneel! I hate you so much I wish you were dead! I wish you died and never came back!"

Natsu stood up and pulled Lucy into a hug before she could protest. As much as she tried, she could not find it in herself to fight back and just started crying into her friend's chest. Not just crying though. She let out horrible, loud, violent, sobs. The tears burned as they ran down her face. She held onto him, as if she were afraid that if she let go, he would disappear again. She didn't want that. One year was bad enough. She never wanted to experience anything like that again.

Natsu just gently rubbed her back as he wished how he wasn't leaving, how he was right there, how everything was alright now. It hurt him too, seeing her like this. He had hoped that she wasn't going to be too broken up by him leaving, but he could not have been more wrong. It killed him to think that him leaving caused her this pain. So he made a silent vow. He promised to always protect, and to always be there for her when she needed protection. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing her in this state ever again. Especially if he was the one who caused her pain.

After a few minutes of standing like that, Lucy started to calm down. She looked up at Natsu to see him looking down at her, their faces now centimeters apart. Her breath hitched. Then there was no distance between them. The only emotion Lucy felt then was passion. Tears flowed down both their faces, though not ones of sadness. Their tears of joy and happiness mixed together and became one, just as their bodies were doing. Eventually, the need to breath won out.

The kiss was...magically? It really didn't do whatever was justice, but it was close enough. The moment seemed to last forever.

"I'm sorry for leaving, Luce," Natsu whispered, leaning his forehead against hers, their noses touching, "I'm going to stay by your side now. Forever."

Lucy couldn't help but smile through her tears. Yes, she was damaged. And yes, fixing herself would take some time. But, she had a wonderful, caring frien-er.._boy_friend, to help her pick up the pieces.

The pieces of her shattered heart and soul.

* * *

><p><strong>This is more angsty than I intended it to be, so I decided to end it on a high note. I honestly hope that after the second Gildarts chapter, chapter 417, they show what happened to everyone over the one year period and not just skip over everything.<strong>

**Song I Recommend This Story: Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade This song was partly inspiration for this story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and make sure to have a Supa-day.**


End file.
